Pretty Much Dead Already
by Holy-Miracles-21
Summary: See the zombie apocalypse through the eyes of many survivors as they fight the dead, sacrifice, love, and mourn as the days grow long, the nights closer, death just around the corner - can they make it out alive, or just end up being another soldier of the walking dead?
1. Jade

I was laying on the couch, staring at the TV screen. Nothing new was on. Of course nothing was; it was summer, the time when all the good shows go off and only show reruns of episodes.

Daddy was talking on the phone. I was supposed to be quiet. It was important. Yeah right. Probably still trying to flirt with his co-worker. Which one was it? Dirk or Jane? Maybe Roxy?

I sighed and turned. I should lay off him. It's just weird for him to date anyone else. I can't imagine him with anyone but my mom, even though she's gone…

It's just weird!

I reached for the remote. No used meddling. I was tired of watching an old episode of Spongebob I have seen oh-so-many times, and starting channel surfing. I stopped on the nine-o'clock news. It was always interesting.

I heard Daddy hang up the phone. He walked into the living and looked down at me with a smile.

"Hey, Jade."

"Hi!" I grinned.

"What are you doing?"

I pointed to the screen lazily. "Watching the nine-o'clock news. Apparently, there is a homemade soap from our neighborhood that has given people a rash. Not much to say, the nine-o'clock news. All the news has been taken by the morning news, and then the rest by newses noon-to-eight-o'clock. Nine-to-eleven-o'clock never has a chance."

Daddy shook his head. "You're rambling. You must be tired."

I sat up on my knees. "But it's true! This is why I don't watch those news broadcasts!"

He walked over to the couch and sat beside me. "Jade, you're one of a kind."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing. Nine-o'clock news has nothing good."

"Because of-"

"Yes, I know."

I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. Bec jumped up onto the couch and snuggled into my lap. Together, we watched the news broadcast until it was almost ten-o'clock, and Daddy told me to go to bed.

But I know a trick. I closed my eyes when it was three minutes to nine-forty-five, and pretended I was asleep. He picked me up like I was a little girl, and carried me up the stairs and into my room.

Daddy laid me on my bed, and pulled the cover over me. He remove my glasses and smoothed the hair from my face to behind my ear. Then he whispered, "Jade, this is not you're best performance. You usually snore in your sleep nowadays."

"Darn it," I groaned. He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a gunshot.

"Daddy!" I yelled. I reached to my bedside table, put on my glasses, and jumped out of bed, shaking all over.

I opened the door. The house seemed unusually silent. I stepped into the dark hallway, my heart beating a mile a minute. I was gasping in short breaths, looking around, hoping Daddy would come out of one of the rooms.

But he didn't. Daddy was missing.

I ran down the staircase, my feet thumping the cold stairs loudly. All the time, I was calling out "Dad? Dad! Daddy!"

I heard Bec barking like crazy from the kitchen. I ran into kitchen, and saw a sight that made me scream.

A dead body was in the middle of the floor. It's head was bleeding from a fresh bullet wound. But that wasn't the scariest part.

It looked like it was already _dead._

It's skin was browned and peeling, it's clothes rotted and full of holes and tears. It's teeth was yellow and covered in fresh red liquid. It's hands was covered in the same red substance, that smelled like - like-

_Blood._

"Daddy!" I screamed. I turned and ran back into the living room, where glass was shattered across the ground. I looked up and saw the door to the backyard was shattered, and blood drops was leading from there down the hallway to Daddy's office.

"Daddy!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

I ran toward the hallway and down the hall, almost slipping on the blood drops. I creaked the door open. I saw Daddy standing there, breathing heavily. He turned when he heard me sniffle.

"Jade," he ran toward me. "We need to get out, _now."_

"What's going on?" I asked, but he walked out the door, muttering something about guns. "Daddy?"

He shook his head. "We need to move, now. God, where did I keep those keys…"

"Daddy?" I followed him to the kitchen, where he was digging through the drawers.

"No, no, no… ah, here they are," he held up the car keys. "Here we are."

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"I'll explain in the car. Just follow me, Jade."

"What about Bec?"

He rolled his eyes, and picked up our little dog. He began walking toward the front door, muttering to himself again. I followed behind.

Daddy pushed open the front door. He ran to the car, handed me Bec, and fumbled with the keys. He finally chose the right one and unlocked the doors. Me and Bec climbed in the backseat. Daddy jumped in and started the car, backing up, then speeding off fast.

"What's going on?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

He kept his eyes ahead. "The dead have come back to life." 

* * *

**AN:** Yep, first chapter~

I know, I know, 'Oh, the Homestuck-Zombie thing is overdone, I hate everything about this, meh'.

Well, yes, there are zombies, and yes, Homestuck characters, but I'm going to switch between POVs of every character I add in the story.

Like, Chapter One is Jade, next chapter is Karkat, and so on, and then Chapter Ten would be Jake.

That kinda thing.

Anyway, enjoy~


	2. Rose

I sat on the couch, reading a book titled _Twilight._ I kept using the excuse that I wanted to see how terrible it was, but in truth, I loved it. And no matter how hard I tried, I could never hide that fact from my girlfriend.

Yes, my perfect girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya was kind, gentle, and considerate, while I was pretty much the opposite of those things. But we both agreed that's what made our relationship perfect.

And right now, said girlfriend was sitting on the couch next to me, watching the news.

"Ten-o'clock news never has anything good," she complained.

"Well, all the other news stations take all the news."

"Never fair, is it?"

"No it's not."

We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke up. "I hope Porrim stays out late again. Maybe we could have some fun tonight."

Kanaya glanced at me. "And what would you have in mind?"

I grinned and sat the book aside. I sat up, and leaned towards her, our lips almost touching, when the door was opened and Kanaya's sister, Porrim, walked in.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

I sat back and grumbled a hello. Kanaya waved to her sister, and went back to watching the news.

"Ten-o'clock news," Porrim said, frowning a bit. "Never anything good."

"Never fair, is it?"

"No it's not."

Kanaya stood up and walked to the kitchen, talking to Porrim about a leaky faucet or whatever was broken in our shitty kitchen this time.

But instead of the usual bickering of whether duct tape or a handyman would fix it, I heard both of them scream.

I dropped my book, hopped over the couch, and ran into the kitchen. Porrim held up a kitchen knife, Kanaya just huddling behind her, a terrified expression on her face.

"What?" I asked, looking around. "What happened?! Did you see someone at the window?! Did someone try to break in?! Did you see a zombie?! Are one of you pregnant?! Tell me, what's going on?!"

"Sp-sp-," Kanaya stuttered, "sp-sp-spider!"

I looked over at the counter. It was a big, black, hairy spider. I sighed, took a paper towel, and squashed the arachnid into the counter.

"There," I said, taking the bloodied paper towel to the bin, "spider is gone."

Kanaya hugged me. "Thanks, Rose."

Porrim sighed with relief, and put the knife on the counter. "Yeah, thanks. What would we do without you?"

"I have no idea," I said. "But, for now, let's just go to bed, okay?"

The older Maryam nodded. "Right. Well, goodnight you two."

She then turned, and walked out of the kitchen. I listened as her footsteps faded down the hall, then walked into her bedroom, listening for the click of her door.

It didn't come.

I sighed. "Porrim's listening on to us. She thinks we're going to do it."

Kanaya rolled her eyes. "Why can't two girls just read _Harry Potter _fan-fiction in peace?"

"One smutty fan-fiction, you're never trusted again!" I complained.

* * *

We woke up that night to the sound of glass shattering.

Me and Kanaya ran out of the bedroom and into the living room, afraid to walk into the dining room, where our giant glass window was.

Which was probably a bad idea, since I was met with a weapon to the head.

I gave a yelp and fell to the floor, holding my aching head.

I heard Kanaya hiss, "Porrim!"

"Sorry. I thought you two were intruders. It's really dark in here."

I stood up and took the weapon from her hands. "So, you ran in here with a _cane_ to protect us?!"

"It was the only thing I could find!"

"Why do you even have a cane?!"

"Both of you, shut it!" Kanaya whisper-yelled. "Now is not the time!"

Porrim and I both stopped talking immediately. No use bickering when some burglar had broken in.

I started creeping towards the dining room, the cane held close to my chest, the other two following closely behind. Whoever it was seemed to be in grave pain, as I heard it moaning and clawing the ground.

_Wait… why would he be in pain? Shouldn't he have used a weapon to break in?_ I thought.

As we got closer, the person on the ground seemed to be writhing in pain, and as the moon cast it's light on him, he seemed to be covered in blood and glass.

"Dumbass," I said. "He broke through by running into the glass."

"What an idiot," Porrim agreed.

"This is what we were so frightened of?" Kanaya shook her head in disappointment.

I laughed and made a grave mistake.

I kicked the stupid guy.

But as my foot almost made friends with his face, the thing grabbed my foot and pulled.

I fell to the ground, dropping the cane, and screaming my head off. He was trying to bite me!

Porrim and Kanaya both tried to pull me away, but for some reason, this guy seemed to be super strong. That's when I reached over to the cane, and started beating this guy with it until he let me go.

I stood up, and starting hitting him until he stopped his moaning. The blood splattered against me, it splattered against the walls, and I didn't stop until Kanaya placed her hand on my shoulder.

I dropped the cane on the ground. "Fucker."

Porrim turned around, and wretched all over the tiles. Kanaya just shook her head. "Rose, you could go to jail for this."

"I don't care."

"Rose Lalonde, you just murdered someone! I can see his brains popping out for Christ's sake!"

"Um, guys-"

"Kanaya, I was protecting us! If I didn't do something, he would've harmed us!"

"Both of you-"

"Well, you're the one who harmed! He didn't-"

"LOOK!"

We both turned to look at Porrim, who was standing outside, pointing to the street.

We trudged out of the broken window and onto the wet grass. We both stood next to her and followed her gaze.

I almost screamed again.

The whole street was terrorized by walking monsters. I heard screaming and crying, moaning and chomping, gunshots and dying gasps… I think I saw our neighbors, the Serkets, drive away in their blue pickup.

Kanaya immediately ran into the house, probably toward the garage.

And indeed she did, because a few minutes later, our black mustang was outside, with Kanaya screaming, "Get in!"

Porrim and I raced to the car, jumped in, and a few seconds later, the younger Maryam was driving down the street, towards what looked like the city.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. "The city might be worse than here."

"I am," she said. "I am one-hundred-percent sure."

* * *

_**Alive:**__ Jade, Jake, Rose, Kanaya, Porrim_

_**Dead:**__ N/A_

* * *

**AN:** Holy miracles!

IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANYTHING!

I understand if you're mad at me, I am quite mad at myself, too.

And don't worry, people will end up dying at some point!

I don't know if that's good or bad, but let's just roll with it!

And as always, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review~


End file.
